1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof ditch molding fastener. More specifically, the present invention relates to a roof ditch molding fastener configured and arranged to fixedly couple a roof ditch molding to a first pillar member of a vehicle body.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,858 discloses one example of conventional molding fasteners configured and arranged to releasably retain a molding that covers a coupling portion between a windshield and a front pillar of a vehicle. The molding fastener disclosed in this reference includes a base member with a mounting surface that is adhesively mounted to the front pillar of the vehicle, and a leg portion extending from the base member that engages with a portion of the molding to hold the molding in place with respect to the first pillar member. The leg portion of the molding fastener has a generally round shape bottom surface that is disposed on the first pillar member of the vehicle. In such conventional molding fasteners, the bottom surface is not configured and arranged to assist positioning of the molding fastener with respect to the first pillar member of the vehicle when the molding fastener is installed. Thus, the molding fastener may be easily installed out of position with respect to the first pillar member, which causes a poor fit and poor finish of the molding. Moreover, since the bottom surface of the molding fastener disclosed in this reference provides a relatively larger contacting area with the first pillar member, the corrosion potential is increased in a part where the bottom surface contacts with the first pillar member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,662 discloses another example of conventional molding fasteners that includes a base configured to be attached to a frame and a plurality of clip members that are assembled to the base. The base of the molding fastener disclosed in this reference is fixedly coupled to the frame by a plurality of bolts, and the clip members are attached to the base member to hold the molding in place. Since the base of the molding fastener is fixedly couple to the frame by the bolts, the leakage problem might occur at bolt insertion bores of the frame where the bolts are inserted. Moreover, since the molding fastener of this reference comprises two separator members, manufacturing cost and assembly cost are required to be increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved roof ditch molding fastener that provides a self locating structure and an efficient water management structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.